Core C, the Statistics Core, provides data archiving and methodological expertise for the current project.[unreadable] There are three specific aims to the core: 1) Provide a data archiving and maintenance function; 2) Provide[unreadable] statistical consultation and data analysis, as well as methodological consultation; and 3) Provide educational[unreadable] opportunities for project investigators. Each of these aims is critical to the successful execution of the[unreadable] current project. The data archiving function allows investigators to safely store data and promotes[unreadable] collaborative relationships when common outcomes or predictor variables are examined. The statistical[unreadable] consulting and methodological design aim represents the major function of this core and allows investigators[unreadable] to design and execute better experiments, as well as it allows investigators to have access to the most[unreadable] current statistical treatments for their data. Finally, the educational aim allows investigators to stay abreast[unreadable] of current developments in statistical methodology in order for them to consider their application in their own[unreadable] research.